charliesangelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Madison Lee
Madison Lee was the main antagonist in the 2003 film Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle where she was portrayed by Demi Moore. She was a former Angel planning to sell sensitive information to crime rings. Background Madison Lee was a former Angel working for Charles Townsend. She was rumored to have been an amazing fighter, and she is very well-known among the other Angels for her achievements. She won the Nobel prize in astrophysics for her research in flying mammals and she invented the molar microphone. She has some knowledge in astrology, and was able to track DeSoto's every move by using the Bedside Astrologer. She is fluent in Mongolian, and also has contacts in northern Mongolia. When she was on the DeSoto case, she went off on her own, endangering the lives of her fellow Angels along with her own. She has later mentioned she was shot three times in the chest on this case. Though her true motives and plans were revealed in the end and were less than promising, Madison believed she and good-hearted Angel Natalie Cook shared a lot of common. Despite her past positive reputation and skills as an Angel, she developed a significant ego since striking out on her own, noting to Charlie in her last conversation with him that she had rejected being an angel in favour of being 'God', working for herself and her own agenda. The HALO plan Although once regarded as the greatest Angel of all, Madison had a reputation as being a loose cannon even when she worked for Charlie Townsend; her independent actions resulted in her being severely injured during the notable DeSoto Case when she didn't wait for backup from her fellow Angels, with her teammates not even expecting her to live for a while after she was rescued. It was then that she believed that a greater destiny awaited her, greater than taking orders via speakerbox from the faceless voice of Charlie. During a later confrontation, Charlie acknowledged that Madison was good in her day; however, she tearfully corrected him: "I wasn't good. I was great!" Madison devises a plan to ultimately obtain HALO rings (two finger-sized rings) which hold information on every person in the Witness Protection Program, including current Angel Dylan Saunders. Despite his protection detail she kills Justice Department official William Rose Bailey. She meets Natalie on the beach as they are trying to find a killer she hired. Working together with U.S Marshall Ray Carther she obtains both of the rings when The Angels find them back and return them to him. Meeting with Ray she shoots and kills him after which the Natalie and Alex Munday confront her. Dylan Sanders attempts a sneak attack but Madison tosses her away. She proceeds to shot them all down, seemingly killing them. Arranging a meeting with buyers she goes to the roof only to realize the Angels have survived (they were wearing bulletproof armor) and her buyers have been captured by the cops. As they confront her again Seamus and his group enter and a fight ensues. She has a short fight with Natalie who she manages to throw to the floor. She used her clothing to glide away from the rooftop of a nearby building. Fleeing in a car, the Angels jump on board and she battles Natalie while driving the car. While driving she shakes off Dylan and Alex after which she loses control of the car. After crashing with the car in an abandoned theater, the two are injured but prepare for a final fight. Madison quickly defeated Natalie and held her at gunpoint. But the other Angels came to her aid, disarmed Madison and sent her crashing through a weak spot in the floor, breaking a gas main in the process. As Madison plunges to her doom, she fires one final bullet from her gun at the Angels, but in doing so, ignites the gas from the broken pipe and is incinerated, ending her threat. Angel Days , Alex Munday, and Dylan Sanders, as well as Ray Carter.]]Back in the days of which Madison Lee was an Angel she possessed two gold Desert Eagle magnum pistols which served as her primary weapon. She continued on to use the weapons even after abandoning the Charles Townsend Agency.﻿ Fashion Madison likes to wear black. She sometimes wore a sort of cape that she could use as an improvised hang glider. She seems to have expensive tastes, wearing a long fur coat and shoes with red soles, which may have been references to shoe designer Christian Louboutin. His brand is famous for its expensive shoes and their bright red soles. Covers and Techniques Madison won the Nobel prize in astrophysics for her research in flying mammals and she invented the molar microphone. She has some knowledge in astrology, and was able to track DeSoto's every move by using the Bedside Astrologer. Madison was highly proficient in martial arts and was an expert in two-handed pistol work. She typically used a pair of gold-plated pistols. She was also an expert acrobat and surfer. She speaks Mongolian and Spanish. She predicted Carmine DeSoto's every move by using the Cosmo Bedside Astrologer. Despite her past positive reputation and skills as an Angel, she developed a significant emotional pain since striking out on her own, noting to Charlie in her last conversation with him that she had rejected being an angel in favor of being 'God', working for herself and her own agenda. Memorable Quotes Charlie: Madison, you were never able to accept that this agency is about teamwork. We're a family. Madison: '''Yeah, yeah, "Angels forever", I've heard the sales pitch. It was very seductive...once. '''Madison: Ah, the Angels' "Ass Kicking" pose. I have to admit, seeing the three of you does give me this little twinge of nostalgia for the old days. But back then, it was a little bit different. You see, when I was an Angel we used guns. Natalie: '''Who are you? '''Madison: '''You want to know who I am Natalie? Why don't you try looking in your heart? '''Madison: '''You know, we never used to wear Kevlar, 'till I took three in the chest- '''Dylan, Natalie, and Alex: '''On the DeSoto case, we know! '''Madison: Oops! Don't tell me you forgot about Plan B? 'Charlie: '''Do not do this Madison. Taking the lives of innocent people is not the answer. There must be something in you that's still good. '''Madison: ...'I was never good. I was great. Trivia *When Madison and Natalie talk on the beach, Madison wears a black bikini and Natalie wears a white bikini which foreshadows that Madison is the "bad guy" and has become dark and represents that she is no longer an angel, while Natalie is faithful to Charlie and is still considered an innocent angel; hence the white. *She shares alot of similarities with Alec Trevelyan, M.I.6. Agent 006 from the 1995 James Bond film GoldenEye. Like Madison he was a spy who felt betrayed by his Government and fellow 00 Agents and his boss M and went rogue and wanted revenge and also like Madison, he was later killed by his fellow agent and claimed he was the best Agent and carried a gun and was highly intelligent. *Furthermore, Madison's golden guns could be a homage to the Bond book and film The Man with the Golden Gun because the villain in them is a professional hitman with a solid gold gun. *Madison is the oldest of all the Angels past and present. (Demi Moore was 40 or 41 when she was cast as Madison) *Madison is the only rogue Angel from the franchise seen so far. *Madison can be seen wearing the Scorpio symbol hinting that she was born some time between Oct. 23 and Nov. 21. *She is into Astrology and has used it to solve a case. *The quote she utters to Natalie during the final fight, "Kill or be killed, exciting isn't it?" is likely a reference to Jade Fox, the main antagonist from Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon who utters the exact same line to her apprentice, Jen. Lee, Madison Category:Angels